This invention is a device to assist professionals and do-it-yourself persons in drilling straight or angular holes precisely in exact desired locations. The simplicity of this invention allows skilled or unskilled persons to drill holes accurately, normally and efficiently each and every time without wondering where the drill bit will exit, especially when drilling thick materials.
This invention can be adjusted to drill angular or straight holes accurately. During the drilling operation, all the user needs to do is set the invention for the drill bit diameter and for the angle to be drilled, then hold, clamp, or fasten the invention to the object to be drilled. No special skills are required.
This invention's compact size including only a few parts makes it easy to manufacture with minimal cost. Therefore the invention can be affordable by all persons. The ease of use of the invention guarantees accurately positioned drill holes, which fulfills consumer's needs.